


One, Four, and Three: I love you

by lealtokh



Series: Stelify [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealtokh/pseuds/lealtokh
Summary: One true feeling, four little steps, and three words want to be conveyed, Geonhak decides to strengthen his resolve to tell him, I love you.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Series: Stelify [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One, Four, and Three: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of fics these days, so I thought trying making one. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

It's been a while now that Geonhak realized his feeling for Keonhee. Every smile Keonhee gives makes his heart skip a beat and everything that Keonhee did put a smile on his face, giving meaning to his life.

He decided to make a plan, a plan to confess. He grabs a pen and a paper and started to write the words of what he would do.

One, Ask him out to a movie. _Common but acceptable._

Two, Take him to his favorite restaurant, coax him, and make him happy. _Food is a way to his heart._

Three, Walk him home. _Simple way nonetheless meaningful._

Four, Under the moon and stars, confess to him.

Though Geonhak wants to make it extravagance to tell the whole world he loves Keonhee, he can't just do it, in fear of rejection. He has always thought that Keonhee is too good for him, but he can't just give up on him. His mind is filled with insecurities and self-doubt which haunts him in his life. Geonhak never even thought of himself near being handsome and for some reason, people always seem to be afraid of him. He remembers when Keonhee and he first met, Keonhee shivers in fear.

He gathers all of his confidence, concentrates his mind, accumulates his courage, and he calls Keonhee to ask him to a date disguised as watching a movie with a friend, which Keonhee agreed to go.

-

"Hyung!" With a bright smile on his face, he called out.

 _Pretty_. A thought that has been keeping Geonhak's mind in turmoil, in a mess. He saw Keonhee walking towards him with a smile on his face that could make a withered flower bloom again, with such glittering eyes look as though holding a galaxy within, and even his hair sways beautifully with the wind.

Pretty as always, he thought.

Geonhak can't keep himself from smiling, seeing how excited Keonhee is. Though, he can't help to feel anxious and nervous. He tried to compose himself and encourage himself that he will confess to Keonhee today.

"Let's go. We're gonna watch the movie you've been telling me." Trying not to look weird, he reached out his hand to Keonhee, and Keonhee happily takes it. Today with a plan he constructed, he will make Keonhee his.

On the way, they got themselves popcorns and drinks. Sitting side by side, Geonhak can't calm his heart down. He's conscious of every movement, and his mind keeps drifting, wondering what to say to Keonhee, on what to do, on what will happen.

"Hyung? Hyung?" Geonhak did not realize he has been in dazed and out of focus. Keonhee's hand is waving in front of his eyes, without a thought he grabbed it. He looks to the side where Keonhee is and suddenly felt a soft sensation on the corners of his lips. Then he looks away, not realizing he is still holding Keonhee's wrist.

"Hyung?"

_Lips....Keonhee...My lips....kiss...._

Geonhak can't get his thoughts aligned. His eyes seemingly spinning, his face felt hot, and there's a lingering softness at the corner of his lips. Just to notice he is holding Keonhee's wrist. He feels like the blood rushing to his face, and his body wants to curl up feeling small due to embarrassment.

"Hyung, the movie is starting now." Keonhee said with the grin like nothing happened. Geonhak only replied with a nod. His mind circling with his lips and Keonhee's lips meeting each other.

The movie ended, he didn't even know what happened during the whole movie, he supposes to watch a movie with him not to get blank out. Geonhak knows that they only touch lips but his mind can't stop thinking of it. He's scr*wed, totally scr*wed, he knows himself that it is not even a real kiss, yet he is in a mess. Heart beating too fast, smiles trying so hard not to be noticed, his mind is cluttered, and mouth cannot find words. In shambles thought, they reached the restaurant he booked. It's not fancy or elegant but it's a nice restaurant. They sit facing each other, then order each other food and start eating.

"Hyung, the movie is amazing. Also, thanks for inviting me to dinner. I love it!" Keonhee said excitedly.

"Anything for you." Cheesy, but it's the truth.

"I thought you have something to say, hyung?" His eyes are full of curiosity somehow like expecting something.

"Ah."

Once again, Geonhak can't find words to say. _'Say something you stupid' ._ He stares at his eyes and wonders if his heart beats too loud. "I want to tell that thank for being born to this world making many people happy. You're an amazing person, your lover will be a lucky one." Geonhak wants to disappear at this moment, wishing his embarrassment won't show through his face after saying random thoughts that pass through in his mind. He's being obvious, too obvious. Coaxing him and making him happy is a part of a plan but not like this. He's disappointed in himself, truthfully at this moment, he wants to tell him that he like him, no, he loves him.

Keonhee chuckles and suddenly looked serious, "Hyung, you're weird today. You seem distracted, and you even complimented me which is rare. Are you sick?"

"It's not that I'm being ungrateful, you know. Frankly, I want to thank you for being with me and treating me but you look not too good." Keonhee extends his arm to touch Geonhak's forehead which shocks Keonhee.

"Hyung! You're too hot, now that I look closer you're cheeks are flushed. I'm sorry I...I didn't even notice." His eyes are full of worry like he is gonna cry anytime soon.

"No, no, it's not. It's just hot here and my body is naturally hot. Don't worry." He didn't even know what to say and he can't tell him the truth that it's because he comes too close and even touches his forehead. It looks like he's gonna get a heart attack if Keonhee keeps attacking him with his puppy eyes.

"I don't believe you, let's go now!" Keonhee is pouting, and Geonhak's heart feels like being squeezed.

"Alright, alright, then let's take a walk. I'll walk you home." With a smile on his face, he tells.

"Hyung!" Keonhee appears he gonna blows up with anger, still, he agrees. Still cute though, he thought.

-

Walking through Keonhee's neighborhood is fun, satisfying even. Geonhak holds on the thought of holding his hand however, it does not stop him from admiring his side profile. He's been beautiful and lovely. Geonhak didn't even think of being in love as it is too vague to him, but now, he is experiencing it, knowing he falls hard to Keonhee.

As they continue to walk, the street becomes darker and darker. One by one the street lamps light up. Suddenly a lamp goes out. Geonhak heard a scream, he looks below him seeing Keonhee hugging his knees.

"Hyung...." Teary-eyed Keonhee look into his eyes. He feels as if his heart is being beaten over and over again. He takes Keonhee's hand and led him into the park which is near Keonhee's home. He sits with Keonhee on a bench tapping his back wondering why how little things surprise him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, hyung."

Silence falls to both of them. Then Geonhak remembers that his main goal today is to confess. Once again, his nerve got into him, his lips feel too dry, and he can't think straight. _'Should I back out?'_ But he doesn't want anyone to get to Keonhee first. He straightens his back, gathers his thoughts, and calmed his heart.

"Hyung?"

"Keonhee, the stars and moon looked beautiful, aren't they?" Geonhak smiles nervously as he stares into his eyes, he heard Keonhee laughing. For a moment he's in a daze, even his laugh sounds like music, he thought.

"Really, hyung? You can't even see a glimpse of a moon and stars which makes this night especially dark. You're a funny one hyung." Amused Keonhee said.

"Ah." Geonhak looks to the sky, it's dark, too dark. Geonhak tries to compose himself and think of what to say. "No, no, what I mean to say is the moon and stars in your eyes glitters beautifully, aren't they?" He smiled.

He saw Keonhee getting flustered. _'Huh? What did I just say? I like his eyes. Huh? Huh?'_ It registered too late in Geonhak's mind making him even more flustered.

"No, no, what I mean to say is I love......" Geonhak saw Keonhee becoming red as a beet. Geonhak minds blank out.

_What did just I say?_

Suddenly, Keonhee stands up, places his lips into Geonhak's lips. He runs away, yelling, "I love you too, hyung!"

Geonhak is petrified, he watches Keonhee disappear in his eyes reaching his home.

_Keonhee loves me too....loves me too....loves me....love_

"Hah." He breaths out. Geonhak covers his face which feels too hot with his hand. He feels as if his heart gonna jump out.

"Keonhee loves me." It started registering for him. His lips form a smile that can't contain his happiness.

He didn't even get to confess properly, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or any tips are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
